Duty Before Love
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: you have to make a choice. sometimes it seems it has already been chosen for you : GIPPALRIKKU


**Duty Before Love**

A blonde haired girl rolled over a glass covered counter, gun in hand. She landed on her feet, holding the gun in front of her defensively, "Come out come out wherever you are."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." A blonde haired man said, coming out behind her; gun pointed straight at her chest.

She swirled around pointing her gun at him, "You ready to die?"

"What if I pull the trigger first?" He questioned looking at the girl who stood before him. She was bloodied up, multiple cuts from broken glass against her small figure. Her clothes were torn and ragged up. The braids in her hair were knotted and messy now; they had been fighting for a while.

But even in all that mess; she still looked beautiful.

"You wouldn't." She spat, looking at the gun in his hand.

"You're right. I could never shoot the one I love." He whispered. He dropped his gun. It let off a loud echo as it hit the tile flooring, he kicked it to the side; showing he had given in.

"Damn you Gippal!" She shouted, "Pick the gun up!" She ordered.

He just shook his head and took a step closer to her, "Before I die…" He took another step closer to her, pushing the gun in her hand down so that it faced the floor, "Rikku…please?" He whispered.

Rikku looked around hesitantly before taking a step towards him, he leaned down and kissed her.

Tears swelled up in her closed eyes, she raised the gun and let the cold metal rest against his temple.

He broke the kiss and just looked down at her straight into her swirling green eyes.

"I'm sorry Gippal." She whispered, tears now threatening to spill over the rims of her green orbs.

"It's ok, I knew you would. Duty before love…right?" All he could do was smile, what did he have to smile about?

"I…I don't love you Gippal." She said, turning her head to face the ground. As convincing as she tried to make it sound, she couldn't even convince herself with that sentence

Though Gippal new it to be a lie, it tore him into two. The girl he loved, who he had risked his life for so many times, just said she didn't love him; all for the sake of a mission.

"You're boss is going to be proud." He whispered, the smile on his face clearly wiped away.

Rikku looked back up at him, tears falling down her small face; this time it was Gippal's turn to look away, "You know I hate it when you cry…" He felt himself being torn inside into tiny pieces.

"You're to weak Gippal; that's why you're in this position now. You let your emotions get a hold of you."

Gippal just shook his head in disagreement, "Nah…I'm only like that for you."

There was silence for a moment, "Just kill me would you."

"I can't…" She whispered, "But I have too."

"I can make you hate me."

"I already hate you."

"Then why can't you kill me?"

There was silence once again. The gun in Rikku's hand started to shake, she was scared.

"What will I do once you're gone?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes; they were emotionless, hurt, despaired, broken…

"Maybe one day you can retire, find someone to love, have a family..." If he could, he would've been in tears by now; but he had to be strong, "…forget about me."

"Just shut up!" She screamed, moving the gun from his head to chest, "Just shut up…" This time she whispered it.

She moved the gun from the left side of him to the right; she was going to make him suffer, "Goodbye Gippal." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes like rain.

He looked at her; she looked so beautiful when she cried, "Bye beautiful."

She looked away and took a step back, pulling the trigger.

Gippal, who had been leaning against a wall the whole time, fell to the ground; grasping his bleeding chest.

"What have I done?" Rikku asked herself out loud, falling down on her knees; tears flowing down her face like a river.

"You look so pretty when you cry." Gippal whispered. He slowly raised his hand up, trying to reach her face.

Knowing what he was doing, Rikku bent down a little; he was to limp to raise his arm to high up.

His hand grazed the edge of her face, touching her soft skin, "I…I think I'm gonna let go Rikku." He whispered, looking down at the wound in his chest.

Rikku didn't respond, she just crawled over, dropping her gun to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, his blood dripping down her clothes and body.

"Duty before love right?" Gippal asked again, resting his head on top of hers.

"I wish I had taken the other way…" She whispered, her tears covering the skin of his neck.

"Bye Rikku, I love you." With that Gippal went limp; his arms that were wrapped around her fell to his sides and his body.

"No!" Rikku screamed, moving away the figure in front of her, "What have I done?" She started hitting the ground with her fists, "Duty before love? Well now my duty is over and my love is gone…what do I have left?"

She looked over at the gun a few inches away from her hand; she slowly grasped it, crawling over to the side of Gippal. She picked up one of his limp arms, picking it up so that it rested on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waste and with the other hand held the gun to her head, "What has this world come to?" She whispered. With that, she let go of everything and pulled the trigger.

**-----**

**Oh gosh…why can't I write happy oneshots?**

**Well I hope you liked it**

**Towards the beginning it kind of reminded me of Mr. & Mrs. Smith…**

**But yeah**

**Review please!**


End file.
